ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Age Of Ultron (Expanded)
Avengers: Age Of Ultron (Expanded) is the Director's Cut of Avengers: Age Of Ultron. It is directed by Joss Whedon. Plot The Avengers – consisting of Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk,Black Widow, and Hawkeye – raid a HYDRA outpost in Sokovia, where Wolfgang von Strucker is overseeing experiments on Loki's scepter. Two of HYDRA's test subjects – twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff – have been granted super-human abilities by the scepter; Pietro can run at extreme speeds, while Wanda has psionic abilities such as telekinesis and hypnosis. The Avengers apprehend Strucker, while Tony Stark sneaks into HYDRA's laboratory and takes the scepter. Wanda follows Stark and makes him hallucinate a dark future where all of the Avengers are dead and a Chitauri fleet is attacking Earth. Returning to Avengers Tower, Stark and Bruce Banner find an artificial intelligence inside the scepter's gem, and extract it for use in Stark's secret peacekeeping program – "Ultron" – designed to allow the Iron Legion to operate independently and safeguard Earth. While the Avengers throw a party and celebrate their recent victories, the already self-aware Ultron activates, but believes that the only way to save Earth is to eradicate humanity. He destroys J.A.R.V.I.S., takes control of the Iron Legion armors and attacks the Avengers. After the battle, the team confronts Stark about his secrecy, while Ultron – having stolen the scepter – goes to Sokovia and builds a new body in HYDRA's laboratory. Ultron then breaks into the prison Strucker is kept in, massacres his guards, tortures him for the location of Vibranium, then kills him. He recruits the Maximoff twins, while wearing a crimson cowl, who have a vendetta against Stark because a Stark Industries bomb killed their parents, and they travel to South Africa to acquire vibranium from arms dealer Ulysses Klaue. The Avengers try to stop them, but Wanda hypnotizes Thor, Black Widow and Captain America, giving them vivid hallucinations. Thor sees a distorted Asgard, filled with demons, and a blind Heimdall and Loki as King taunt him that Ragnarok is coming, and Asgard will die soon. Black Widow sees her training in the Black Widow program, where she kills a man as a child, and is sterilised in a painful operation performed by mouthless women. Captain America sees himself dancing with Peggy Carter in World War II, surrounded by dancing, mutilated, and severely injured soldiers, both HYDRA and American, including Bucky Barnes, who is missing his arm. She then hypnotizes Banner, turning him into the Grey Hulk and sending him to attack a nearby city. Iron Man dons the powerful "Hulkbuster" armor and defeats the Hulk, but the destruction they cause starts a public backlash against the Avengers, who are forced to go into hiding. The team takes refuge at Clint Barton's Homestead, where they meet his wife Laura and children Cooper and Lila. Thor leaves, travelling to the mystical "Water of Sights" to determine the meaning of his hallucination, along with Dr. Eric Selvig. At the Waters, Thor is approached by a mysterious figure, who introduces herself as Hela (Lupita Nyong'o), the Norse Goddess of Death. She tells him that the waters will change him forever. Thor goes in the waters, and sees the Infinity Gems, Thanos, the Infinity Gauntlet, Asgard on fire, and Vision. Nick Fury arrives at the homestead and encourages the Avengers to form a plan to stop Ultron. Banner deduces that Ultron is planning to create another body made of synthetic tissue, using the "Cradle" device developed by Dr. Helen Cho. Ultron, Pietro and Wanda go to Cho's laboratory in Seoul, South Korea, and take control of her mind with the scepter. As Ultron transfers his consciousness into the synthetic body and Cho implants the scepter's gem into its forehead, Wanda looks into the new Vision's mind and discovers Ultron's plan to destroy humanity. The twins turn against Ultron, who leaves the laboratory with the Cradle. Arriving in Seoul, Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye battle Ultron, who easily fights them back, and the twins aid them in rescuing passengers from a derailed train. Quicksilver retrieves the Cradle and takes it back to Avengers Tower. Stark and Banner upload J.A.R.V.I.S. – which survived Ultron's earlier attack – into the synthetic body. Believing Stark is about to create another Ultron, Captain America and the twins try to stop them, and fight against Black Widow and Hawkeye, but Thor arrives and brings the body to life with lightning. He explains that the scepter's gem is the Mind Stone – one of the six Infinity Stones, the most powerful objects in existence – which Thor saw in his hallucination, and its power could be advantageous against Ultron. The twins and the synthetic body, who is later given the name "Vision", ally themselves with the Avengers, who return to Sokovia to defeat Ultron's robot army. He has built a machine to lift a large part of Novi Grad, the Sokovian capital, into the sky and crash it into the ground to replicate a meteor strike, causing a mass extinction event. The Avengers evacuate civilians from the city and fight Ultron, but they are unable to evacuate everyone before the city begins to ascend. Ultron fights the Avengers, and is about to shoot a knocked down Quicksilver, but Hawkeye jumps in the way, and dies. Vision, Thor, and Iron Man use their combined powers to blast back Ultron's main body, after destroying it's Vibranium shell. Scarlet Witch then rips out Ultron's heart. As the landmass plummets, Iron Man and Thor overload Ultron's machine and are forced to shatter the city into rubble, with the civilians still on it. Bruce Banner hacks the Gravity Device, which causes it to destroy the city, but it flies into space, with him still aboard. Vision confronts and destroys Ultron's last remaining body. The Avengers establish a new base in upstate New York, run by Fury, Cho, Maria Hill and Erik Selvig. Captain America assumes Banner is dead. Believing the Mind Stone is safe with Vision, Thor returns to Asgard to learn more about the Infinity Stones, while Stark leaves the team. Captain America and Black Widow assemble a new Avengers team, consisting of Wanda, Pietro, Falcon, War Machine and Vision. In a mid-credits scene, Thanos generates holograms of the Infinity Gauntlet, kept in Asgard along with the Tesserect, the Orb on Xandar, the Aether in Collector's museum, the Mind Stone in Vision's head, the Soul Gem within the Eye Of Agametto, and the Time Gem contained within the Diviner in Attilan. Thanos declares that soon he will have them all. In a post-credits scene, Hulk is sitting calmly in the Anti-Gravity device. He passes a Sun, and the camera pans to show him approaching a large red planet, Sakaar. Category:The Avengers Category:The Avengers 2 Category:Marvel cinematic Universe